


Lay Your Hands On Me by SilverWolf

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale go to a new dance club in London.  Crowley enjoys himself way too much on the dancefloor, while Aziraphale watches from the sidelines.  From the angel's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Hands On Me by SilverWolf

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

[Lay Your Hands On Me](viewstory.php?sid=198) by [SilverWolf](viewuser.php?uid=40)

 

  
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go to a new dance club in London. Crowley enjoys himself way too much on the dancefloor, while Aziraphale watches from the sidelines. From the angel's POV.  
Categories: [General Fanfic](browse.php?type=categories&catid=1) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Smut  
Warnings:  Adult Situations  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 1311 Read: 126  
Published: 27 Nov 2005 Updated: 27 Nov 2005

Lay Your Hands On Me by SilverWolf

Disclaimer - None of these characters belong to me except all nameless humans milling about in it. You can have them, I don't really want them. Crowley and Aziraphale however, belong to someone else. Two someone else's in fact. I don't need to say their names do I...?

Notes - This story came, pun not intended, fully into my mind as I was listening to my Crossroads CD (Bon Jovi, for all those who didn't know), and the song Lay Your Hands On Me came on. I laughed my head off, and decided to share it with the rest of the world, so you can all witness the insanity that is me. Contains het and slash, though no actual sex. And all at the same time...it could count as a threesome even, but with no sex.

 

Lay Your Hands On Me

 

Aziraphale didn't know why he had decided to tag along with Crowley tonight, especially since where they were going was a new club that had opened up in London. The Blue Ice it was called. Aziraphale didn't get it at all, and he was completely out of place...so much so he had altered his clothing slightly so he could be as inconspicuous as possible. He ended up wearing all black and stuck to the crowded shadows.

Crowley was off on the dance floor and generally blending in so much better than the rest of the actual patrons did. When he had begun actually dancing, Aziraphale's jaw dropped. He was...good at it, and that was putting things rather mildly. He ruled the club and all in it seemed more to the truth. Even that seemed to be missing something.

Aziraphale shook his head in amused amazement, and went to sit at the table in front of him, that was suddenly available. He had a good view of the club, and a good view of the demon he was supposedly with tonight, and ordered himself a drink of beer. By the time it reached him, it was an old, and extremely good, red wine. The waitress didn't notice a thing about that.

He relaxed into his chair and knew no one would bother him, simply because he didn't want to be bothered. Down on the dance floor, Crowley was doing the exact opposite, and enjoying himself immensely while he was at it.

He didn't know how many glasses he had drank, only that he was starting to feel a little more relaxed with himself in a club like this (he had always felt odd being in a dance club, since he couldn't dance anything but a step that had been dead for the past God knew how many years) but a song he did not know started to come on, and with it, a wicked glint in the aura that surrounded the demon seemed to flare.

Aziraphale sobered himself completely up and sat up straight, watching the demon carefully. His dancing had taken on a different kind of tone, and it was only when it registered that he thought it was supposed to be erotic that he began to realize why. He couldn't see his eyes, but that wasn't unusual in itself. He always wore his tailor made sunglasses. No, his body had taken on a rather graceful, yet rather snake-like rhythm.

When the words began playing, his jaw dropped, as people actually began to take the cue the song was giving them. Hands began to roam Crowley's young human looking body, both female and male, and the demon, curse him, was soaking it all up like a sponge.

When Crowley grabbed onto one of the young girls, Aziraphale stood up, ready to go down and defend her honour, but the two seemed to be close. Very close. In fact, even as he watched, a young man came up behind Crowley and pushed him back against his own body.

He could see the satisfied smile of the demon a mile away, it seemed so bright.

Shaking his head, Aziraphale sat down, knowing that there was no way he was going to break them apart for the duration of this song. He wished he could as the three began to move against each other...well, certain parts were, like hips and private areas. The girl jumped slightly and wrapped her rather flexible legs around Crowley, her feet bumping gently into the back of the man behind them. Her head was thrown back with every move of the demons hips and he was rather glad that neither of them was able to sleep with the humans they tried to save (or tempt). They were practically having sex down there!

The man's head came to lick and suckle Crowley's neck, and the demon threw his own head back, leaning it against the shoulder of the man behind him, letting him have easier access to the soft skin of his throat.

Aziraphale was shocked. He had never seen Crowley in this light before. And he didn't mean the lights that were spinning around all over the place inside the club.

The man began to move against Crowley, as Crowley pushed back a little into his groin, all the while holding the girl closer and tighter to himself, while doing the same to her. A look took over that smile on Crowley's face. It looked like he was in pain, but he was proven wrong when, with a shout that he could hear over the music, his power spiked and faded into what he was used to. He had barely been aware of it rising steadily during the song.

With that spike, the man and the girl both did the same thing. All of a sudden, Aziraphale was feeling rather...hot.

All three seemed to be supporting each other, the girl's feet firmly planted on the ground again. Then with a smile, a wave, and a goodbye, Crowley began walking over to him. His pants were stained on both front and back, and it was only that that tipped the angel off that Crowley had bothered to make an effort.

The damned demon didn't even bother wishing the marks away, wanting everyone to see them.

Crowley reached the table and plunked himself down heavily into one of the chairs, a look on his face , yes another one, that Aziraphale had never seen. On Crowley. It was that look the humans got after love making. Aziraphale blushed a deep shade of red.

"I've never seen you look so colourful, angel," stated the demon, stretching as if to show off his body.

"What did you just do?" he asked in return, both not wanting to know and yet oddly curious.

"That, my dear boy, is called Lust. It is what I excel at. Well, that and general annoyance. That one I am a master of."

"Oh," was all Aziraphale decided to say, and summed everything up perfectly. The demon had just gone, riled everyone up and gotten himself and two other people into positions which gave sexual release. And it was all part of his job.

For some odd reason a strange thought entered his head and he answered himself out loud with his next thought.

"Oh my, am I going to Fall for this?"

Crowley laughed.

 

The End

 

A/N - Well, hope you enjoy this sudden lack of sanity on my part. Not that there was a lot of sanity to begin with...

Still, it is a rather strange piece, and it was made from a song, so what else would you expect, lol.

I am thinking of having this part of the little series I am writing. And I am also going to write a companion piece to this from Crowley's POV.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=198>


End file.
